Carrol and Blaze fight!
by Maria65
Summary: Blaze comes to visit Flarena while she's enjoying herself, and the two spend a nice moment together. Carrol suddenly shows up, and Blaze and Carrol fight. Exactly why are the two mad at each other? What happens when a redirected attack heads toward Flarena? Who will protect her this time? Rated T for fight, Carrol, Blaze, and Flarena belong to me.


Teenage Flarena sighed as she walked around the temple garden, yeah her and Carrol were together, but what was going on between Carrol and Blaze? The two were getting into fights about something, and Carrol snapped at her about asking him. Maybe she should ask Blaze. NO! Carrol would get furious, and probably hurt Blaze really bad. Flarena sighed as she laid at the pond in the garden, when suddenly she heard footsteps behind her, and she looked behind her quickly only to see Blaze, and she gave a smile.

"Blaze, it's so good to see you. How are you?" she asked and he smiled.

"Same here, and I'm good. How about you?" Blaze asked laying down near her.

"I've been good, glad to know you're the same." Flarena said with a smile.

"Heehee." Blaze chuckled out, smiling at her softly; and they laid there for a couple of comfortable minutes before Flarena spoke.

"Hey Blaze?" she asked, nervousness in her voice.

"Yeah?" he questioned, looking at her curiously.

"Well...um...what happened...between you and Carrol?" Flarena asked, hoping he wouldn't get mad.

Blaze blushed and then sighed, as he lifted his head. He looked at her, then looked at the pond again, contemplating his answer.

"You don't have to tell me. I'm just worried." Flarena said with a sigh.

"Some things happened between us that I was upset about. We began arguing about something that I can't seem to remember, and in doing so, we got in a bad fight about it. We eventually kept getting into fights, and just eventually stopped wanting to be around each other. Sorry I never told you; I'm surprised Carrol hasn't told you." Blaze said, keeping the reason of the fight a secret.

"Well, he snapped at me when I asked him." Flarena said, poking the water with her tail, making it ripple.

Blaze went silent as his eyes widened in rage. How dare Carrol snap at Flarena! She never deserve's to be snapped at, she's just worried for Ancestor's sake! Blaze sat up, making Flarena sit up quickly.

"Don't tell me your leaving?" she asked sadly, but he started to walk toward her.

Flarena froze as he sat beside her, nuzzled her face, and wrapped his tail around her, as he then laid his head on top of hers. Flarena blushed at the close contact, and yet she didn't know why. She had Carrol, so why was her heart racing so fast?

"I'm sorry; I never thought that Carrol would snap at you." Blaze said soothingly, as his tail rubbed hers, and she smiled as she nuzzled his chest.

"It's alright. You're not there to protect me all the time Blaze, besides, he does that." Flarena said and Blaze frowned at that, but then sighed as he nuzzled the top of her head.

They stayed like that for a couple of moments, just bathing in the others warmth, and were comfortable...until HE showed up.

"BLAZE!" the male voice spoke, and Blaze gasped with Flarena as they both looked up.

They saw Carrol standing on the gate to the garden, growling at Blaze, who growled back. Flarena looked between the two as Blaze moved toward Carrol angrily. Carrol jumped down from the gate onto the ground, and began growling back.

"Go back in the temple Flarena." Carrol said as he flew toward her.

"What? You mean we all can't hang out?!" she asked in disbelief, and he growled at her which made Blazes' eyes widen in rage.

"Go back inside the temple!" he ordered, blue eyes glaring at her.

"Stop it Carrol! Blaze is our friend, don't-AH!" Flarena was cut short when Carrol hit her with his tail, sending her toward the pond again.

"What I say goes! Now get inside!" Carrol ordered as Flarena looked at him, fear was in her red eyes.

Blaze began to growl in such a threatening way, it made Carrol and Flarena look at him in shock. Blazes yellow eyes were filled with rage as he saw what happened, and he bared his teeth at Carrol, and Carrol bared his teeth back.

"You scum. How dare you hit Flarena!" Blaze said before charging him, and bite his neck.

Carrol growled as he threw Blaze off, and struck at him. Blaze dodged the swipe, and hit Carrol with his tail, making Carrol growl in pain. Blaze then went to strike with his claws, but Carrol bit his leg, making Blaze growl in pain. Blaze blew fire in Carrols' face, making him let go before Carrol could do more damage to his leg; and Carrol blew ice back as Blaze blew fire. Flarena watched in horror as he two childhood friends began fighting each other in anger...there was nothing she could do. Suddenly Blaze charged Carrol, still breathing fire, and then hit Carrols' face making Carrol redirect the ice. The ice began speeding toward Flarena who froze with fear.

"FLARENA!" they both shouted in worry.

Flarena closed her eyes, but suddenly someone landed before her blowing what sounded like thunder, shattering the ice. When Flarena opened her red eyes, she saw Spyro standing before her, and beside him was Cynder with Sparx. Spyro was growling with Cynder at Blazes' and Carrols' recklessness.

"You idiot's. You almost hurt Flarena!" Cynder scolded.

"Do you know how much damage that ice would've done had it hit her? Don't you two even care for her safety?" Spyro asked.

"Blaze started it!" Carrol said glaring at him, teeth bared; and Blaze glared back at him.

"Me?! What you, you scum bag?! You-!" Carrol cut him off with a growl as Blaze growled right back.

"Both of you stop it!" Flarena said getting up, and getting between the two.

"Carrol, I was just spending time with a friend. Even if he may not be your friend, he's still mind rather you like it or not." Flarena stated.

 _'You'll pay for that comment later deary.'_ Carrol thought in anger, glaring at the ground.

"And Blaze, learn to control you emotion's." Flarena said and Blaze sighed as did Carrol.

"I'm sorry Flarena, I didn't mean to." Blaze said and Flarena sighed, as she poked his cheek with the flat side of her tail.

"I know you didn't, but be more careful." Flarena said as Blaze nodded.

"Alright, well...I gotta get going. Got some things to do." Blaze said and Flarena gave a sad sigh.

"I see. Well...try to visit every now and then." she said and Carrol frowned.

"I will." Blaze said with a smile, and then flew off thinking sadly.

 _'If only you knew why.'_ Blaze thought, before disappearing.

"Are you okay Flarena?" Cynder asked walking toward her.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Flarena said, smiling at her.

"Huh? Flarena, how'd you get that scratch?" Spyro asked, seeing the scratch on her cheek.

"Huh? Oh, uh...heeheehee...I uh...hit a tree on my way out here." Flarena said nervously as Carrol walked to stand beside her.

"A tree?" Spyro asked in an unconvinced voice, Cynder gave her a look of 'yeah right'.

"It's true...remember those demon tree's?" Flarena said, trying to sound convincing.

"Oh, okay. I see now, tell the truth." Cynder stated, green eyes showing seriousness.

"It's true!" Flarena stated, and they both jumped at the anger in her voice.

"Okay, okay. We believe you!" Spyro said, and Cynder nodded.

 _'NOT!'_ Both Spyro and Cynder thought, not really having believed her.

"Well, we'll see you tomorrow Flarena. Me and Spyro had promised to spend the day with Flame and Ember. We were on our way to see them, when we spotted you." Cynder said.

"Oh, okay. See you guys tomorrow." Flarena said as both Spyro and Cynder nodded with a smile, and flew off.

"Alright. Let's go inside, now!" Carrol ordered, and she jumped in freight, as she sighed and walked back inside with him, her head hung low.

She may have angels who watch over her, but she's with the devil right now, and she was in his grasp, made to bend to his will, while trying to be saved.


End file.
